


Secuestro

by AJINajin



Category: Secuestro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: all龙！！大龙和嘎嘎doi完就去和黑糖doi！！！一句话晰龙，一句话云中书！！！极度ooc预警！！！！





	Secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> all龙！！大龙和嘎嘎doi完就去和黑糖doi！！！一句话晰龙，一句话云中书！！！极度ooc预警！！！！

郑云龙又差点被阿云嘎操的晕过去。  
今晚的阿云嘎不知道怎么了，从饭桌下来就格外暴躁。没了轻柔的吻，没了耐心的前戏，也没有软乎乎的情话。  
摔着人进到宽大的床上，节目组想着让老艺术家睡得好一点而定的大床房还真是有用。粗硬的性器在润滑都没涂匀的后穴晃荡了几圈就挺了进去，疼的郑云龙掐着他的手半天没顺过来气。  
他按了按眼角，晕红着诉说自己的委屈。阿云嘎有些心疼，去摸他的胸，玩到乳尖成了熟透的殷红，又埋头下去吃他的奶。  
郑云龙抱着阿云嘎的头，放松着身体，努力想让痛感不那么明显。终于阿云嘎开始慢慢的动，起初只是抽一点出来又塞回去，肏顺了之后就拔到只有龟头再肏到囊袋撞出“啪”的一声才罢休。  
“嘎...嘎子，你慢点儿...”郑云龙破碎的声音更让阿云嘎眼红，乳头从被含着变成了被撕咬。“和龚子棋上床爽不爽？他和我谁操的你爽？”哦，原来是为了这个。  
操他妈的。  
这段无法言说的关系让郑云龙想着都头大，第一次和龚子棋上床实属意外。但是阿云嘎在发现自己身上的痕迹之后好像更加兴奋，不仅没责怪，反而还和明里暗里纵容郑云龙的行为。  
像是龚子棋拉着他的手，或是两人在练习室一呆一下午，昨天更过头，阿云嘎直接把人送进了龚子棋房间。  
结果郑云龙没回来，在那边过夜了。阿云嘎觉得自己被抛弃了。  
biang的。  
“谁他妈让你...让你送我过去...嘶...”但其实郑云龙知道，阿云嘎没多生气。只是自己晚上一直抱着睡觉的玩具兔子突然被隔壁弟弟抢走了，搁谁心里都要膈应一阵。  
阿云嘎在郑云龙身上咬的更起劲，却还是收着劲不咬伤他。郑云龙肏爽了就开始浪，班长哥哥老公喊得人脸红。阿云嘎也不含糊，在猛烈的撞击下郑云龙把头埋进了枕头，打桩似的肏干和脖颈胸前不停的吸允让他爽的几乎要忘了身在何处，止不住的呻吟混入口水，他需要一个亲吻来救回自己。  
阿云嘎还算好心，在郑云龙撑起半个身子索要亲吻的时候就大方的给予他。就像十年前collins亲吻angel一样，深情，热烈，无处可躲。他甚至在郑云龙没力气的时候贴心的搂着他的腰放他躺回床上。  
说不清是谁先扣住谁的手，十指在一起交缠，蹭的白色的床单起了褶。两张嘴还在黏黏糊糊的亲吻，下体撞击的声音在安静的房间显得淫靡。  
郑云龙的手机响了。  
“要不要接？”  
“接屁，接着操我。”  
其实两人大概也都知道是谁，快两点了，还在找大龙的还能有谁。  
龚子棋挂了电话，想着郑云龙肯定又在阿云嘎身上甜蜜的呻吟，用着低哑的嗓子叫他班长，也可能用正声那样清亮的气泡音叫他哥哥。龚子棋闭着眼把手探进了支起的小帐篷。  
这边的阿云嘎仍在肏。郑云龙感觉晕晕乎乎的要被操吐了，草原汉子的能力都这么傲人的吗。郑云龙只能望着天花板发愣，下体有些发麻，呻吟还没吐出口就消失在了一片柔软中。  
被操射的时候窒息感和高潮同时来临，身后的甬道迅速收缩，来不及退出的阿云嘎精关一松，终于在郑云龙体内留下了痕迹。  
“你回个电话吧，我先去洗澡。”阿云嘎说着还在郑云龙额头上烙下一个吻，就像情人间的告别。  
郑云龙摸过手机，拨过去之后嗯了几声就起床套裤子，“嘎子，我去子棋那一趟。”郑云龙冲着淋浴间的人喊了一嗓子就出去了。  
两人的酒店房间离得很近，郑云龙就穿着那条阿云嘎买的灰色摇粒绒睡裤，上身全是青青紫紫的欢爱证据，敲响了龚子棋的房门。  
龚子棋刚刚从贤者时间里缓过劲，看着郑云龙一身没地方下手的样子，“怎么着？嘎子哥和你玩儿字母游戏了？”郑云龙笑了，推开人进屋：“你嘎子哥年纪大了，哪儿玩得起那些。”在沙发上坐下，点了一只龚子棋的烟，“要不，你陪哥哥玩玩？”  
龚子棋扒了郑云龙的裤子，就着里面没清理的阿云嘎的精液就滑了进去，“你不带套归不带套，别给我射里面。”  
“你里面东西可不少。”  
“那能一样吗？”  
郑云龙脱口而入就有些后悔，小孩的身体肉眼可见的僵硬了一下，哥哥又慌着去亲吻他的侧脸。  
年轻人的精力让郑云龙感叹，技巧上确实是比不上处了这么多年的男朋友，但是光凭着那一股子力度和速度，都足够让他哭出眼泪了。  
健身许久的男孩抱着187的哥哥坐在了桌上，把人往前一拉就又顶了进去，郑云龙则扶着龚子棋的肩稳着自己。龚子棋从来没这么感谢自己，这一身肌肉可算是有点用。  
郑云龙可没有健身的好习惯，幸亏排练的运动量还算大，身上没什么赘肉，只是屁股实在是好捏。龚子棋手上戴着好看的戒指还没摘，碰到郑云龙温暖的臀肉时还激的人一抖。而后又扬手拍上了肉感的屁股，感受臀肉的抖动，操的更来劲了。  
“小兔崽子...没大没小的...”  
“那哥哥说，谁大谁小？”  
郑云龙翻了个白眼，龚子棋笑了几声，又伸手去抚慰郑云龙前端的欲望。郑云龙一晚上都没碰过自己的性器，在阿云嘎那边被操射几次，现在碰着有些刺痛。  
茶色的眼睛死死盯着龚子棋，像是无边无际的黑洞，勾引着他往里走。他又抽了手去摸郑云龙的屁股，红木的桌子被他浪的湿了一大片。  
龚子棋又把人抱下来，推着人往沙发走，还指着桌上湿漉漉的痕迹，你看看你骚的都没边了。”  
郑云龙就奇了怪了，这小孩平时一口一个郑云龙大龙的叫自己，怎么一到床上就哥哥哥哥的不停呢？不过龚子棋的动作很快打断了他的思绪。  
郑云龙被摆成跪在沙发上撅着屁股的样子，龚子棋伸了手指进肉洞，暗着脸把后穴深处阿云嘎的液体勾出来又抹在郑云龙腰上，“你还肏不肏，不搞我回去了。”回答他的是突如其来的鞭笞。年轻人死死掐住他的腰不让他逃脱，肉刃破开后穴又推出，龟头刮出多余的体液，又顶进去新的。郑云龙被操的腰都在晃动，无力的挣扎却摆脱不了大腿根的拍击。郑云龙被死死的压制，除了张着腿挨肏，张着嘴浪叫，什么都做不了。  
热，爽，累了。  
除了这些郑云龙想不到其他词来形容现在自己的处境，眼泪径直滴下，顺着脸庞长出好看的玫瑰。  
龚子棋从身后抚摸郑云龙的脸时才触碰到他满脸的眼泪，匆匆把人翻过来，又得到一声嘤咛。郑云龙张嘴咬住了靠枕的穗子，却被龚子棋正过脸取出，换上了自己的唇。  
郑云龙有些愣住了，他们以前做爱从来不接吻；龚子棋也很意外，他只是看哥哥哭的难受就去吻他，以为会被推开，结果却被更用力的抱紧加深了那个吻。  
他的大腿开使抽搐，后穴剧烈的颤动，龚子棋在那个漫长的接吻中拔出来射在了那位哥哥的小腹上。  
“我给你洗洗吧。”  
“早点让我回去，嘎子等我呢。”  
龚子棋又有些难过了。  
把人抱进浴室慢慢擦洗清爽，看着郑云龙快昏睡过去的样子，又把人打横抱着去了嘎子房间。  
脚随意的踢了几下门就开了，阿云嘎好像一点都不意外，接过人揽在怀里，“大龙，大龙，子棋要回去了。”  
郑云龙像是听到一点呼唤，水光粼粼的眼睛睁开一条缝，挪了一步扒在龚子棋身上就又给了他一个绵长的亲吻。  
阿云嘎就站在后面一步，手还虚虚的扶着郑云龙的腰，眼里带着笑意，像是在看自家的小羊羔吃食。  
夜晚就这么过去了。  
只是阿云嘎没有注意到早起给深深买早餐的王晰在拐角看着郑云龙当着阿云嘎的面和龚子棋接吻。  
当然郑云龙也还不知道方书剑在三点多给阿云嘎发微信问他觉得自己怎么样。  
日子还很长。  
每个人都有着不同的期望。


End file.
